Arthur in WWE Summerslam
by Travis 5412
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 1 Ladonna and Bud head to Summerslam

* * *

We see all WWE Superstars and Divas are heading to Summerslam in LA. including Bud and Ladonna. Bud and Ladonna are sitting next to John Cena. They are now on there way now to LA. There 2nd time in that City. Well for Ladonna and Bud anyway. The Real Americans will tease Bud about getting Circumcised without Anaestsia. He ends up attacking them for it.

John Cena: Hi you 2.  
Bud:Hi John.

They are now on there way to LA. Bud will Wrestle another kid wrestler named Sam Marvin. And Ladonna is wrestling another kid Diva named Megan Hopper. After arriving in LA taxi drivers drove them to the arena where Summerslam is at. Next chapter will be much longer.


	2. The small chase

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 2 Bud gets teased

* * *

After going into his and Ladonna's dressing room here came Daniel Bryan to chase them. Later The Real Americans will tease Bud for getting Circumcised without an Anesthetic They will have match's later on. See what happens in this chapter. It will be longer than chapter 1. Daniel Bryan is now chasing them 2. Well this time it is just around a locker room. After that then came the Real Americans just to tease Bud.

Zeb Colter: This is the Wrestler who got Circumcised without an Anesthetic.  
Bud: Yes i am the wrestler who got Circumcised without an Anesthetic.

They are now teasing him about it. Bud is getting Mad and not sad. When not looking Bud attacked all 3 of them. Not with his fist or feet but with a Chair. The Crowd loves it.

Ladonna: You did well. Calm down.  
Bud: Okay.  
Ladonna: Good.

They got in there Wrestling attire. They were getting dressed the 1st match went on.

John Cena: Will you 2 watch when my match later on?  
Bud: We sure will.  
Ladonna: We both will.  
John Cena: Good.  
Bud: Good luck in the match.  
John Cena: Thank you.

The 2 are getting ready for there match's now. Daniel Bryan still wants to chase Ladonna and Bud but he is waiting for the right now. Next chapter is Ladonna's match.


	3. Ladonna's Match

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 3 Ladonna's match

* * *

Ladonna is now ready for her Match. So is the new child Diva. They are making there way to the ring. The fans are for Ladonna. They don't know much about the new Diva. So they are for Ladonna. The new Diva is a Heel. Ladonna is a Face. We see George Lopez in the Front row watching. Yes he is in the crowd.

Justin Roberts: On her Way to the Ring from Elwood City Ladonna Compson. And From Salt Lake City Megan.

The Match have begun. Megan slapped Ladonna and Kicked her in her Butt. Ladonna Slapped Megan harder and threw her to the corner and hit her 3 times in the stomach. The crowd cheered. The match went on and on Ladonna did her finishing move and won the match.

Justin Roberts: Here is your winner Ladonna Compson.

The crowd cheered that Ladonna won. Meanwhile Daniel Bryan is planning to chase Ladonna and Bud through Hollywood.

John Cena: You did well Ladonna.  
Ladonna: Thank you. Good luck with your title Defence.  
John Cena: Thank you.

Next chapter is Bud's Match. 


	4. Bud's Match George Lopez attacked

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 4 Bud's Match

* * *

Bud and the 1 he is facing are now coming out to the Ring. They like Bud a lot. They don't know much about Eric. He is a Heel. Bud is a Face. Daniel Bryan is planning to attack George Lopez. Just to get attention.

Lillian Garcia: This match is Seculued for 1 fall on his Way to the Ring Bud Compson. And from San Jose Calfornia Eric.

The Bell Rang the match began. Eric hit Bud in his stomach. He recoverd fast and hit Eric in his Balls it is a Street Fight match. So no disqualfactions. Bud then took his favorite Steel Chair and hit Eric on his head. Bud got the victory by pinning him. Daniel Bryan is on his way to the Ring.

Jerry Lawler: Why is he coming out here?  
Michael Cole: I don't know King.  
JBL: His match is later. I don't know why he is coming out now. 

He went into the Ring as Bud was heading to the back. Daniel Bryan attacked George Lopez.

Jerry Lawler: Why would he do that?  
JBL: I have no idea. George Lopez did nothing to him.

Bud did not see it but Ladonna did. She is mad. She likes George Lopez. Next Chapter Daniel Bryan chases Ladonna and Bud. Well part 1 anyway.


	5. The Chase part 1

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 5 The Chase part 1

* * *

Daniel Bryan decided to chase Ladonna and Bud so he can beat up Movie stars. Yes he wants to beat up Movie Stars. Which can get him in trouble. That is why he decided to chase them 2 since they are well known in Hollywood. This is only part 1. This 1 goes to the Arena to Sunset Boulvard. Next to the tar pit. It will be a 3 parter. This is 1 of 3.

Daniel Bryan: I am going to get you 2!

The chase began.

Bud: Why is he chasing us?  
Ladonna: I have no idea. Lets just keep running or he could beat us up.  
Bud: Good idea.

He chased them out of the Arena out into LA Heading towards Down Town LA towards Sunset Boulavard.

John Cena: Why is Daniel Bryan chasing Ladonna and Bud?

They don't know. He stopped chasing them and beat up a Celebrity. Ladonna and Bud saw it.

Bud: Why is he beating up Movie Stars?  
Ladonna: I have no idea Bud.

He started to Chase them again. He beat up another Movie Star.

Bud: What is with him?  
Ladonna: I don't know. I think he went crazy.

He then started to chase them yet again. Next Chapter is The Chase part 2.


	6. The Chase part 2

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 6 The Chase part 2

* * *

This is part 2 which will take them to the Labria Tar Pits. Part 3 the Chase ends. This is Part 2 of 3. Remember he is chasing Bud and Ladonna so he can beat up Movie Stars. You will see how the Chase ends when chapter 7 is done. This is Chapter 6.  
We see Daniel Bryan still chasing Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Did we lose him?  
Ladonna: Maybe for now.  
Bud: Okay.

2 minutes later he saw them and started to chase them again. They made there way to The End of Sunset Bryan Beat up another Movie Star. This Time it was Drew Carey. Then he Beat up The Rock. He used a Steel Chair on him. The Chase went on. They are going to the Tar Pit. He chased them more. He beat up some Man who was walking by.

Bud: What is this?  
Ladonna The La Bria Tar Pit.

Daniel Bryan beat up Nelly and 2 Game show host. The LAPD heard about it.

Bud: He beat up Alex Tribek and former Price as Right game show host.  
Ladonna: Yep. Why would he beat up Bob Barker?

He started to chase the 2 again. Next chapter the chase ends. 


	7. The Chase part 3 Daniel goes to jail

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 7 The Chase part 3

* * *

This is the Chapter when the chase ends. The next chapter will be the last. Here is chapter 7. Enjoy it.

Bud: Did we lose him?  
Ladonna: Yes for now.

He found them. Little does he know the Police are there. They came to Arrest Daniel Bryan for chasing minors and beating up Celebrities. Ladonna and Bud called them.

Ladonna: There is the Police now.  
Bud: Good.

Daniel Bryan is chasing them yet again. The Police are chasing him.

Bud: What is the plan?  
Ladonna: Follow me. You will see my plan.  
Bud: Okay.

He followed her into an Alley and climbed on a fire escape. The Police then Aressted him after reading him the Merando Rights.

Bud: It is finally over.  
Ladonna: It sure is.

They went back to the Arena. Next Chapter will be the last.


	8. They go home and to Roger Ebert

Arthur in WWE Summerslam Chapter 8 going back home

* * *

After Summerslam and spending the night they are now on there way to LAX to catch a flight heading to Elwood City. And by the way Daniel Bryan is in jail. Enjoy the last Chapter.

Ladonna: Soon we will be Home.  
Bud: Yes indeed Ladonna.

They went through Sercurity and are waiting for there flight. An hour later there flight came and they got on it. They are now on there way home.

Bud: I wonder how The Tibble Twin are.  
Ladonna: Okay. After all you had the same Operation without an Anethetic. Same with them. Remember they had a shot like you.  
Bud: Oh yeah. I still want to see them.  
Ladonna: remember Roger Ebert.  
Bud: Okay.

After 2 hours they arrived back in Elwood City. There Mom came to pick them up. After getting there Baggage they got home. Bud went to visit the Tibble Twin who are Fully recoverd from there operation. They are wearing there regular Clothes. The End. In memory of Roger Ebert.


End file.
